Circuits are typically composed of a plurality of modules. Modules are often provided in a signal path where one module may activate or synchronize with another module through synchronization signals across one or more links. For instance, a logic device (i.e., on the transmitting side) may output a synchronization signal across a link to another logic device (i.e., on the receiving side), which may then be triggered to perform a function according to timing pulses and/or triggered by threshold crossings of the synchronization signal.
Alternating current (AC) coupling, or capacitive coupling have been used in the link for performance reasons, where a capacitor is placed in series with the synchronization signal in the link. One issue with AC coupling is that for low frequency synchronization signals, the baseline would wander towards the common mode voltage if the synchronization signal is inactive for a relatively long period of time. Baseline wander in the received signal would cause an error on the receiving side because the ability of synchronization signal to properly trigger the logic device on the receiving side is affected.